


A moment in time from, ‘War of the Gods.’

by Syble



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag - War of the Gods, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck closed his eyes trying to block out the sight before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment in time from, ‘War of the Gods.’

Starbuck closed his eyes trying to block out the sight before him, but the image remained, burned into the darkness behind his eyes. A ghostly silhouette of death. No matter how hard he tried, the image glowed in the darkness, like a sun spot imprinted on his retinas - a body lying still, unmoving, dead. 

He opened his eyes, hoping the image before him had changed. It had not. Tears, now released from their imprisonment behind the closed lids, spilled down his face in hot waves, flowing unheeded to fall upon the body before him. 

Everything was now forever changed. Forever darker. 

He reached down and gently took an unresisting hand into his. It was warm. Still warm from the life that had been contained with in. Only now it mocked him with its deceptive warmth, as he laid it over the chest of the body before him. Tenderly, he placed the other hand over it as he looked at the face lying so still before him, willing the eyes to open, to dispel this nightmare. Oh how he ached to see those emerald eyes flashing at him again with anger or laughter. But the lids remained deathly still.

Taking a deep breath to hold himself steady, Starbuck worked his arms under the shoulders and knees of the body before him and gently rose up. He held his burden to his chest as a fresh wave of hot tears coursed down his face, dropping down onto the still form in his arms. 

He watched numbly as Sheba stiffly dragged herself to her feet, one hand over her mouth, to hold back her tears. Their eyes meet briefly, but the pain reflected back at him was to close to his own and he turned his gaze away. Silently, he followed her up the slope, back along the path to the shuttle they had brought. Unaware of the blue white globes that had hovered in the distance, watching in guilty silence and debating the fate of those they watched.

The lights watched these souls, the ones that had reminded them so vividly of how *they* once were, that their compassion for them - these victims of a war they could not understand - filled their thoughts as they came to their decision.

Rising up from the planet, they soared after the slower moving shuttle, prepared this time, for once, to intervene.


End file.
